


Mannequin Love

by meikyuu_makeyou



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/pseuds/meikyuu_makeyou
Summary: A spin off from the Variety in which Non wrote himself a fantasy love story and I decided it was good enough to be a fanfic material so here.Maybe writing an English one soon.





	Mannequin Love

**Author's Note:**

> Shige的年龄改成小卡密四年 - 纯粹为了可以和智子一起上学 - 文中年龄18岁。 卡密的年龄定为22岁，弄酱的定为20岁，藤井流星定为24岁。以后会出现的淳子定为淳太的双胞胎妹妹，主修传播系。
> 
> 比小学生还烂的文笔，太久没写中文了，大家将就着看 Bug应该蛮多的我待会会检查看看 /比心/

神山看着睡倒在身边的男子，起身拿了一块被子为他盖上。看着那男人的睡颜突然觉得世界最可爱的动物什么都不比正在熟睡的男子可爱。睡着的男子好像感受到神山的视线，吸了吸鼻子，揉着眼，醒了。转头看到神山看着他就一副我刚睡醒的傻笑。

“干嘛在那里傻笑啊，好像白痴哦。” 神山嘴上说得狠可是手却很温柔的揉着对方的脑袋。

“就是喜欢看着你认真的样子嘛... 明明穿着什么都像个女孩子，可是认真起来却那么男前。” 对方咧着嘴笑嘻嘻的说到。

神山听到夸奖，耳朵发红，转过头不理他。

“我饿了呀，卡密酱我饿了。” 一个毛茸茸的脑袋撞上了神山的肩膀。“我快饿死了！”

“刚刚还觉得他有点可爱，我真是傻了。我一定是得罪了神明啊！” 神山心里默默的呐喊着。

～4个月前～

神山家两兄妹已经居住在离大阪一个小时的小城市里接近3年。当时妹妹神山智子报读了城市里最好的高中，而哥哥神山智洋考进了大阪大学，主修设计。

智子每个早上都会做3个便当 - 一个给自己，一个给哥哥，另外一个给负责他们住宅区的刑警藤井流星。她在这个城市遇见的第一个朋友重岡大毅每天早上会在家门口等着她，一起骑脚踏车上学去。 

智子在去学校的路上会停留在警察局一会儿，把便当交给好帅气好高人气高苏帕爱抖露藤井流星（智子说的）顺便调戏一下那个帅气却是一个天然呆的刑警。每天都会以大毅一把拉着智子跟她说快迟到了才能把她拉走。

今天的智子也是很元气的！哦！

另外一边，哥哥神山今天也不例外的翘课中。他推开了打工的服装店，笑眯眯地躲过老板中间淳太的打头，钻进店里的后方工作室。里面前辈安田章大已经开始工作了。

“安田君早安！” 

安田看了神山一眼，把眼镜给脱了。“我说你啊，干嘛整天也我旷课啊。上回我脑袋都快要被村上君打爆了。我求你乖乖上课好吗！不然，我不叫你怎么缝衣服啦！”

神山吐了舌头，认真的点头。“以后不会啦！！！”

“不会才怪！过来我教你怎么做这种款式。”

神山学习裁缝的地方是大学前辈安田介绍的。听说是淳太是安田他表哥男友的大学学弟，借了表哥男友的钱开的一件服装店。钱也在4年前还清了，店里前台一个人顾就好了后台就是一个工作室。安田从大一就开始在店里打工充当裁缝师，接修改衣服的工作。

后台里有着一个模特。模特并不像其他店里所看到的一样，这个模特莫名的流着浅褐色头发，身高偏高，也没有六块腹肌 - 他真的长得就像一个人。每当神山脑补着夸张的剧情，是一个不懂得爱的人被仙女释法变成了模特，或者是一个等待真命天女（天子）来给他一个True Love Kiss。安田君和神山还因为缝衣服缝得无聊而给他取名为望。

得罪神明的那一天就定为樱花盛开的第一天。被妹妹花了接近一小时才起床的神山，吃着早餐听着妹妹告诉他今晚跟同学聚会不回家吃饭了，神山犹豫了要不要去做工反正今天休课日。

吃完早餐后，看着窗外的樱花，神山决定还是去好了。神山吸着鼻子钻进店里时，看到淳太恐慌的表情一秒就想倒头走人。还没走成就被淳太抓着手腕，一把拖进后台。

“我跟你说，章大君今天不进来因为他被他表哥骗去，哦不，拖去，那样好像也不对，带去英国看画展什么的。然后那不是重点，重点是后台坐着一个嫌疑人物... 我在店里的时间他没有攻击我所以应该不是危险人物，所以卡密酱拜托你救我。” 淳太抓着神山的手臂，哭着嚷嚷道。

神山觉得今天起不来就是注定今天不应该出门。什么嘛，有嫌疑人物不是应该叫那个完全不靠谱的藤井警察嘛！！神山有点想哭了，但是被淳太推进后台时，他停住了脚步。

站在里面，读着自己留下的设计书，穿着昨天套在模特望身上的衣服，听到声音而抬头看向他们的人，对神山而言好面熟。

里面的人看到神山时，放下了书走向他们。

“请问你是神山智洋对吧？”他用稍微沙哑的声音问道。他看向淳太，笑着说。“而你就是老板中间淳太对吧？”

淳太抖了一下，躲在神山背后。“是冤魂？我们得罪了谁？我们可没杀人呀！求你放过我们！”

神山挣脱了淳太，走到了高个子前面，脑子闪过一个名字。“你是... 望？”

男孩笑了。“我就知道你一定会认出我。”

神山觉得头开始痛了。我真的没有得罪过任何神明啊！！！

～现实～

“卡密酱～” 吃晚饭的望扑在神山的背上，双脚拖着地（原因为身高184的望硬耍赖一定要这样跟170的神山撒娇而出现的残局）。“卡密酱，你几时带我去看星星啊！”

“你从我身上下来后我就考虑。”

“哦。”

“………”

”所以呢？所以呢？”

“闭嘴！我不是说过我今天要赶功课吗？”

“为什要赶功课啊？”

“还不是因为你！！！！！！！”

望知理亏的闭上嘴，默默的坐在神山旁边看着他用笔记电脑打着字。

“好喜欢这个人哦，虽然很矮，虽然会凶我，虽然他妹妹很奇怪。虽然这个世界好微妙，可是他很善解人意，又会带我去玩，真的真的好喜欢神山智洋这个人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说是初见篇可是好像离题了呀 QWQ 目测应该是差不多六篇就结束了？还有肯能2～3个番外写写淳子姐姐和她的如意郎君的凄美爱情故事。


End file.
